westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune conjunction Sun
Any Neptune aspect to the Sun is likely to have a distinct impact on the individual expression of personal power, identity and life direction, so it becomes important to create a positive approach to the Neptunian energy and especially so with the more influential aspects of the conjunction, square and opposition. The difficulty with an unintegrated or repressed Neptune is that its influence often appears to be negative, and with the conjunction aspect it is imperative to discover a way of joining this energy to the natural form of expression that the Sun sign indicates. You will probably experience an ongoing challenge of self-confidence and of establishing a suitable and satisfying lifestyle and sense of purpose. The nebulous influence of Neptune's sea mists tends to confuse you, dissolving many of your intentions away, and making your sense of individual identity almost transparent at times as that personality centre seems to ebb and flow in tune with an inner tidal rhythm. Because of an inner experience associated with insubstantiality, you can lack the strength of a firm and fixed individuality, and this has the effect of diminishing confidence regarding your actual capabilities and will to achieve any objectives. You can find it hard to be consistent and to persevere through self-discipline and application for long periods of time. Your identity can appear to be periodically submerged by the powerful Neptune energy, dissolving plans and ambitions, and then leaving you washed ashore in another inner place wondering what to do next even before you have completed the last project. That ethereal Neptunian music will invade your conscious mind, acting as a diverting distraction, and in some cases can influence the listener to becomes lost in the swirlings of his / her own hyperactive imagination, leading to self-delusions. Confronting the stark realities of life is not always easy with a prominent Neptune. There is a tendency to build a private reality, one which excludes the dark sides of self and the world, establishing a veiled and limiting perspective of life which only generates activity by additional repression into the unconscious mind. Personal responsibility is avoided if possible, and all experiences are filtered through this restrictive veil, a state that if prolonger leads to inner and outer alientation. Often these forms of self-delusion emanate from personal desires, emotions and sensitive feelings, as Neptune is associated with the plastic and pliable astral level. You may develop unusual needs and desires which are subtle, intangible yet peculiarly persistent, and you may feel inwardly driven to experience or actualise them in some way. For many, such hard-to-define feelings and yearnings create more confusion and self-deception, especially when attached to idealistic images of perfection and unrealistic expectations which can only bring disillusionment and disappointment in their wake. For the few, Neptune may bring genuine inspiration, although, even in such cases, this may become mixed with desires of self-elevation and ambitions, especailly in the sphere of the conjunction's house. One of the hardest lessons for anyone with a close Neptune aspect is facing the realities of life. Neptune finds such confrontations almost inimical to its sensitivities, preferring to slide away instead of looking. You may have noticed such evasiveness in your life, manifesting in a variety of disguises through the years: the evasion of problems - the ostrich syndrome; the evasion of decision-making; the evasion of self-assertion; and the evasion of the effort to unfold your inner potential. It can then become difficult to ensure that your solar path is clear when the mists of Neptune descend, confusing directions and masking the signposts along the way. The disguises of Neptune are legion, but their cumulative effect is considerable, gradually creating an unsatisfactory lifestyle and diminution of direction, meaning and purpose as the real self is lost under veils of escapism. We are all prone to this tendency, and it is this that keeps us spiritually asleep. 'Wake up' is the cry of the spirit, a waking up that gives us the experience of a direct, unfiltered confrontation with life; a connection to our solar centre, which is a light exposing all those shadowy corners. Facing the higher aspect of Neptune ie not a self-deluding experience either, but is a sobering one. An unintegrated Neptune may offer delusions and glamour, but integrating the Sun and Neptune is a path towards fusing the individual emotional level with the universal life, in a similar way as integrating Uranus-Sun fuses the mind through intuition with the universal mind. Recognising the nagative expression of Neptune is the first step; the next is to choose to integrate this power into your life so that the positive dimension opens. There have undoubtedly been times when you have felt in full control, confident in yourself and your ability to achieve ambitions, only to pass into another phase when this confidence seeps away, dissolving as quickly as you try to hold on to it. This occurs when Neptune and the Sun are at odds with each other, where a fusion has not yet happened. While this aspect can become a gateway to an inward turning, an entering of the inner worlds and mystical devotion, it is more useful to consider how an external expression of the energy can stimulate greater integration. Neptune offers a variety of gifts that can be applied as creative expression, gifts which emanate from the inner seas and which are simultaneously a channel or path back into conscious contact with Neptune's realm and towards the higher social centre. These include art, music, poetry, drama, literature, pychism, mysticism. The potential is to reveal inspiration through such channels for the benefit of all who are capable of receiving the transmission. Unlocking inner doors so that creativity flows is extremely enriching, and shifts the level of consciousness; there can be dangers in unlocking the flood gates, as so many creative individuals have discovered, but in many ways it is a sacred task to reveal the numinosity of the light behind the material appearance. Adding or developing a creative and artistic dimension to your life will be a means of integrating this Neptunian energy, as it will begin to flow into those particular channels that you have opened. Allied to this it will begin to display its positive face, as greater meaning, purpose and life direction have more cohesiveness and substance, and your solar path will be strengthened, offering a more permanent direction instead of periodically dissolving. Even if such creativity is purely for your own satisfaction, enjoyment and need for self-expression, over time you will become aware of the benefits that it can bring you. These talents may need deliberate training and development, but such time spent will be rewarding. Moving into this direction may require you to reconsider your whole lifestyle, as its influence will be profound, and understanding your individuality can be transformative. Your type of employment may stand revealed as deeply unfulfilling and unsatisfactory, being restrictive rather than a positive factor; and this can pose the problem of an economic restructuring in your life. Finding a way of living that can satisfy those creative abilities may be difficult, but the alternative is even more damaging if you choose to turn your back on the seductive music of Neptune. Creativity or craftsmanship is the route that Neptune is indicating; or, alternatively, working with people in community service to be of social benefit. Perhaps through teaching, medicine, social work, you can contribute to others' welfare. This is a heart response to the music, equally significant, and satisfying that desire to be positive in the world. Find a way which offers more freedom than traditional work strucutures, a way that encourages creativity or service to flow. In so doing, you unravel your Sun-path to travel along, and those times of confusion and indecision are relegated to memories. The potential of working with Neptune is considerable; Neptune can transform you if you are open to its promptings and messages. If you reject Neptune, then its waters will slowly erode away your dreams and desires, denuding you of power to achieve your aims, and leaving you with an unfulfilled life; it is wiser to acknowledge its inner promptings and try to change in accord with them. Neptune does not take kindly to being ignored, and makes its presence felt.